


Trick and Treat

by hisboywriter



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisboywriter/pseuds/hisboywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy's first Halloween as a couple would also be the first time they made out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick and Treat

**-X-**

Billy and Teddy’s first Halloween as a couple would also be the first time they made out.

 

Of course Billy had, and continued to, devote heaps of time to fantasizing about the first time he’d press up fully against Teddy, feel his mouth working on parts of Billy’s skin (that weren’t his lips), listen to the sounds Teddy would elicit as their hips rocked together and—Right. You get the point.

More importantly, on the heels of those thoughts came the concocting, the necessary tact that would make fantasy cross into the threshold of hard-aching reality. Calculating what atmosphere would best yield those results had eliminated a variety of situations; Billy could easily say he had never exerted so much of his contemplation to one subject that wasn’t about comics.

And it paid off because Billy thought he had finally dug up the ideal day.

Halloween.

While children wiggled into their costumes and girls at their high school dolled up enough to make a street worker blush, Billy would have the place to himself for some necessary alone time. A little invite to Teddy, some classic Halloween-themed movies, maybe a little cuddle here and then Billy would fling himself onto his boyfriend(!).

Definitely the best plan for Halloween since his last trick-or-treating at the age of ten. Billy had even taken up a spring to his step at the very thought of it.

But, of course, some omnipotent power differed, vetoing Billy’s hard work in the form of a few words spoken by Mrs. Kaplan that following night.

“ _What_?” Billy gaped at his mom. “What do you mean I have to take the runts trick-or-treating?”

“I mean what I said,” she said, meeting his gaze in a way that already told Billy he had lost the battle before it had begun.

“But Dad always takes them, or you, or both of you,” Billy tried anyway. His plans were already half dangling out of the window. Maybe they could be salvaged.

Mr. Kaplan sighed and offered a sympathetic expression that did nothing to quell the tantrum festering inside of Billy. “Look, it came up a bit short notice. We are sorry, really, but it’ll be fun, right? You haven’t gone out on Halloween in a while.”

Billy’s face sagged. Of course he hadn’t. Though a part of him wouldn’t mind dressing up as one of his many favorite personas, after a certain age society repressed that interest unless it involved attending a house party, which Billy had never attended. Probably because he’d never been invited.

Great, now he had even more gloomy thoughts to aggravate his current predicament.

“I understand your frustration,” his mother continued, “but we have to go for your father’s work. We’ll try to be back as soon as possible though.”

She went on, saying all the right things yet somehow Billy felt like he still didn’t understand why they had to go to their little gathering while he was left to drag his siblings around. So he offered the last bit of ammunition he had.

“But I promised Teddy we could hang out,” he said, feeling his stomach do cartwheels at the raised eyebrow his mother gave him. He hadn’t told them about his newfound status with Teddy but whenever he brought the blonde up in his mother’s company, she had this  _look_  on her face that made him want to blush hard.

Luckily his father spared him holding his mother’s gaze when the man exclaimed, “Oh. That’s great. Why don’t you ask him to join you? I’m sure Teddy wouldn’t mind.”

Billy sank into a chair and groaned.

**-x-**

“I want to start on  _this_  end,” Isaac said, gesturing with a furry hand. “They give out the best candy. We need to get them first before they run out.”

“They never run out,” Jacob said. “We should start  _here_  because we’re already here.”

“I want to start over there.”

“You’re going to make us walk longer,” Jacob shot back.

“Good! You need the exercise.”

“You’re the chubbier one,” Jacob snapped.

“Shut u—“

“Guys,” Billy raised his voice just enough to rattle his brothers out of their fight. “You’ve been arguing forever and the more you argue the less candy you get. This is how it’s going to go down. We’ll start where Isaac wants and then we’ll go to the street Jacob wants next. Got it? Or else I’m dragging you both back home.”

Isaac made a face at Jacob, which was covered up with a quick nod at Billy before he was scurrying off into the sea of children. With a sigh, Jacob stabbed Billy with a look—the kind that told Billy his presence was equally ill received—and then treaded after the smallest Kaplan boy.

“Sorry about this,” Billy muttered, sparing Teddy a smile.

Teddy returned the smile and gestured with his head at Jacob and Isaac, who were braving through a group of children to grab handfuls of candy from a gaping bowl. “I don’t mind, really,” he said. “If I did, I wouldn’t have agreed to come.”

Billy wished those words were enough to pick up his mood. Before ushering his brothers out that night he had even tried bribing them to having one of their friends’ parents to take them. Isaac had none of it though and Billy was truly no match for the personification of determined annoyance and—well, so much for a quiet Halloween at home. Or with Teddy. Alone with Teddy.

 “What’s Isaac supposed to be again?” Teddy asked.

Billy provided the simple explanation. “A ghost.”

“And the furry feet and hands—“

“He was a werewolf that died in mid-transformation.”

“Ah. Right,” Teddy said. “And Jacob is a cowboy, that much I got.”

“Johan Hex, actually,” Billy mumbled.

Their eyes met and they laughed.

“I think it’s kind of fun,” Teddy said. “I haven’t gone trick-or-treating since I was a kid and it’s nice you have little brothers to experience it a little longer.”

Billy had a list as long as his arm as to what was wrong with that statement, but he shrugged it off to bask in Teddy’s amusement. There were scant inches between their arms and a force beyond Billy tested his endurance: he ached to sneak his hand into Teddy’s, if only to validate that he  _could_  do that.

Now that they were dating.

He smiled wide at the very thought and said, “Trust me, sometimes I wish I was an only child.”

Teddy laughed. “I think you’d miss them a lot. It’d be too quiet.”

“Is it quiet at your place?” Billy asked, realizing the instant the last word left him that it could be a bad choice topic for discussion.

At first, Teddy shrugged a shoulder as though waving it off. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. I never really noticed it before,” he stopped and seemed to make a point of studying the kids, the decorations, anything that wasn’t Billy.

Billy pressed his lips together, scolding his big mouth for getting the better of him. He stifled the urge to inquire more, desperate to salvage what was already a foiled Halloween plan, and dared to touch Teddy on the elbow.

“I’ll keep things noisy for you,” Billy said, gesturing Teddy to walk with him after his brothers. Then he noted what ‘noisy’ could entail for a couple of teenage boys that happened to be dating. Fighting an army of blushes, Billy cleared his throat and added, “Well…you know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Teddy quirked a brow.

“Shut up.” Billy lost the battle with a laugh and shook his head. “That’s…I guess that’s for another time, isn’t it?”

Teddy smirked at him and Billy thought the night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

They strolled down the sidewalk, not unlike lovers without a care in the world, keeping tabs on the younger siblings as they staked their claim over each place’s offered candy. Billy relayed all of the costumes he remembered dressing up in, most of which entailed one superhero or another, and how he had liked helping in the construction of his outfits.

In return, Teddy revealed how enthusiastic his mother was about the holiday, always decorating the house and baking something fitting for a Halloween treat. There were plenty of photo albums filled with past Halloweens, albums Billy swore he’d get his hands on one day.

“She takes pictures all the time and wishes I would still go trick-or-treating,” Teddy said, sporting a constant smile by now.

Billy matched it and envisioned his boyfriend done up in a Captain America costume or absurd combination of superheroes. Maybe a couple of them were more mentally stimulating than others, giving Billy the need to avert his gaze from Teddy. As if he needed more of a reminder that he was engulfed in a swarm of children ready to take lives of anyone who came between them and their sugar high.

“Sometimes I think my parents wish that too. All parents I guess. They don’t want their babies to grow up, you know?”

“Yeah, I know how that is,” Teddy said. “This is nice though. I’m not really up for trick-or-treating but it’s fun to see all the kids dressing up. I like the decorations too.”

Billy decided he could learn to like them too and discussed each building’s decoration (or lack thereof) as Jacob and Isaac approached them. They pointed out costumes they found especially ambitious or tried to work out what some of the costumes were meant to be in the first place. Both were especially fond of that they had counted at least seven kids thus far dressed as one Avenger members or another.

It was Teddy’s company alone that made the chore of anti-pedophiling after his kid brothers a rather—and Billy hated to admit it—nice time. Sure, they were bombarded with kids catapulting one way or another in the hunt for candy, but Teddy certainly didn’t mind, making Billy less inclined to as well.

He only realized he was smiling too much when Jacob stared up at him as he and his younger sibling scuffled down from their latest exploit.

“What are you so happy about?” asked Jacob, his gaze flicking to Teddy.

Billy adjusted his face and made a show of trying to peek into their bags. “Just thinking about all the candy I’m going to eat tonight,” he said.

Isaac shoved a paw out at him. “You can’t! They’re mine!”

“Then get going to the next house or I might change my mind,” Billy said and waved to the horde of other children barreling through the streets that they owned tonight.

Isaac crinkled his nose at him but didn’t hesitate to pursue the candy once more, Jacob in hot pursuit.

And on their return, Billy tilted his head at the sight of his brothers bullying a large pumpkin toward him.

“Look what we got for free!” Isaac grunted as the pumpkin rolled to a stop. He patted its fat face and grinned. “Isn’t it cool? They had a bunch all over and said the kids could take one if we wanted.”

“We have a pumpkin,” Billy said. “You made that point clear by making a mess when you helped take out the seeds two days ago.”

Isaac hobbled forward and shoved the pumpkin by Billy’s foot, his face indicating he expected Billy to carry it. “But this one is bigger. Jacob likes it too.”

“I didn’t agree to anything,” Jacob said.

Billy sighed and repressed the urge to snap at his brothers on today of all days. “Isaac,” he tried, “I’m not carrying that thing all the way back ho—“

He stopped, heart leaping into his throat when Teddy leaned too close to his hip and bent forward. In the time it took for Billy’s loins to catch fire at how close Teddy’s head brushed by his crotch, he realized his boyfriend was only picking up the pumpkin as though it was made of cardboard.

“It’s okay,” Teddy said, hoisting it under his arm. “I can carry it if he really wants. That okay?”

Isaac beamed and Billy couldn’t help dislike the idea that Teddy just won major brotherly points.

“He’s not even going to carve it tonight. They practically pass out when we get home from trick-or-treating,” Billy countered.

“I will too!”

When Isaac ended up in Billy’s arms one block from their home, the mage knew he had been right. He was grateful Teddy was around to carry both the pumpkin, Jacob (who had resisted a piggyback ride until the Halloween high had finally left him), and each kid’s earnings for the night. Billy manhandled the door to his place open and convinced Teddy that Jacob was sober enough to wash himself up for bed.

“Be back in a sec,” Billy told him, tone hushed for Isaac’s sake. “Make yourself at home.”

He earned himself a charming smile and look that told him Teddy was prepared to wait as long as it took for Billy’s return, which took longer than he would have liked when he had to wrestle a mostly-asleep Isaac into the bathroom and then into his pajamas, followed by depositing him in bed. Jacob was already dead asleep by the time he was tucking Isaac in.

It wasn’t until he was huffing with the effort to merely drag the blanket over Isaac that he realized his brothers had inadvertently granted him an opportunity to spend alone time with Teddy. Tingles washed over his limbs and he needed to swallow a few heavy lumps that might have been his heart or stomach trying to crawl out of him.

He managed to peel away from his brother and wish Jacob a good night—and promise he wouldn’t eat all their candy. The door clicked, signaling the next phase of the night.

Teddy.

Billy made his way back to the living room, almost retreating when he spotted Teddy lounging on the couch. The television wasn’t on, nor was he occupying himself with his phone. Was he thinking about the same thing that was making Billy’s nervous system go on the fritz?

 _God, I hope so,_ Billy thought.

As eager as he was for the opportunity, Billy felt the butterflies that came before taking a plunge off a high platform. Only it felt worse this time because he lacked the mental preparation he had been hoping to do before he and Teddy had their time together.

The impatient, heaviest part of Billy told him he was wasting precious minutes. With a few deep inhales that did nothing, Billy approached.

“They’re out,” he said.

Teddy turned to look at him, expression unreadable besides the usual smile he had when hanging around Billy. “Guess you were right.”

“Yeah,” Billy said, trying to chuckle and discovering his throat dry. “So…”

“Oh, I should go, huh?”

“No,” Billy exclaimed, already reaching for Teddy when the blonde made to stand up. “No, I mean. My parents are still out. If you don’t have anywhere to be, you could chill here for a while. Really.”

Teddy didn’t move to get up but Billy watched him as though he was about to bolt out of there. “You…sure? I wouldn’t mind staying, actually.”

“Yeah, no problem at all,” Billy said. “Um, do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Okay…”

Teddy kept smiling.

Billy drummed his fingers on his jeans and glanced around. He didn’t feel any less smooth in his entire life.

“So, ah, why don’t we carve a pumpkin?” Teddy suggested.

Billy’s finger thanked the prompt for a distraction, but everything else disliked the excuse to not get cozy with his boyfriend.

Teddy blinked and looked at the pumpkin that rested on the ground. “Unless you don’t—“

“No,” Billy blurted out. “No, that’s…nice. Our first carving experience together. Let’s do it.”

He smiled and decided that working on the same pumpkin might give him just the necessary excuse to rub shoulders with Teddy, or maybe bump hands as they reached into to clean its guts out.

“Okay.” Teddy’s smile widened. “Cool. Do you have newspaper or something?”

Billy was quick to grab the necessary supplies, depositing all the carving tools and stencils that had come with them on the newspaper Teddy laid out. “Do you want to pick the shape?” he asked.

He heard Teddy hum in contemplation. “Why don’t we freehand?”

Billy glanced up at him. “Freehand? Are you serious?”

“Too adventurous?”

Billy smiled and shoved aside the stencils. “Ambitious it is then. What are we going to carve? It takes forever to do anything fancy,” he said, indirectly complaining that too much time spent on carving would mean less time for—well, whatever else could happen.

In return, Teddy rolled up his sleeves, revealing those glorious arms Billy wanted to cling to and squeeze.  “Actually, how about a traditional one? Maybe a goofy toothy smile? I haven’t done something like that in a while. Triangle eyes, that kind of thing.”

Deeming it a perfect idea, Billy shimmied out of his jacket and took a spot beside Teddy. With a sheepish look, he offered Teddy the largest carving knife. And if he watched a little too intently how Teddy smoothly cut out a whole at the top, what of it? Teddy’s strength came handy for all sorts of situations, and plenty more Billy hoped to act out in the near future.

First they tackled the pumpkin’s bowels, which turned into a competition with who could grab the largest handful of pumpkin seeds and gunk. In retrospect, Billy should have realized competing with someone who already sported a far bigger hand was a bad idea.

Didn’t stop him from trying though and it established a foundation to bring up all of his family’s pumpkin-carving adventures, particularly the ones that resulted in Isaac falling asleep over his work or the pumpkin ending up as a massacre of shell and entrails (on the carpet, no less).

Teddy did the same, spinning the stories of how long it took for his mother to pick the ‘perfect’ pumpkin that would grace their kitchen countertop and how he always ended up being the one to scrape out the pumpkin until it was hallow. He admitted he didn’t mind it so long as his mother preened with pride at what a flawless job he did each year.

In the end, they were full of pumpkin stories to last them a few years and were carrying the odors of a pumpkin on their skin, even after having tossed out the bag of innards, storing the pumpkin seeds to be baked later, and washing their hands.

Not once did it go unnoticed to Billy how often their bodies touched during the process. Though it wasn’t exactly how his fantasy had played out, he couldn’t say he wasn’t having the time of his life smelling like a pumpkin and listening to Teddy’s stories.

When they each took the task of carving out one eye, they both laughed softly at how one of them turned out far bigger than the others.

“Don’t fix it,” Teddy said when Billy scrambled to operate once more. “I think it gives it character.”

Billy was in no position to disagree. He thought by now he was glowing pink, but a hefty part of his mind was completely tuned into creating a masterpiece out of the pumpkin’s mouth. Then he was meeting Teddy in the middle, the smile complete and so wide it made Billy’s smile grow.

“Come on, let’s put all the pumpkins together here,” Billy said, pulsing with childish delight to see the final product.

The table was cleared of newspapers, wiped, and Teddy took the task of taking the already carved pumpkins of the Kaplan home and aligning them on the coffee table.

Billy made a dramatic display of analyzing each pumpkin’s placement on the table, using his hands to punctuate his argument and teasing his boyfriend by insisting this one should tilt to the right more or that one should sit three inches from the center. It was all the more amusing when Teddy took the role of an interior designer who disagreed with Billy’s placement.

“Alright, alright,” Teddy said, patting one pumpkin. “You’re right. Three inches from the left is the best spot.”

“I knew you’d come to your senses,” Billy replied and set a lit candle inside each one.

The pumpkins transformed into jack-o-lanterns, but Billy decided to amplify their effect by turning off all the lights. The candles provided enough of a light to catch Teddy’s features (which were sexy under any lighting) in a soft glow.

“Cool, huh?” Billy asked and settled beside Teddy to admire the sight of all jack-o-lanterns lit up. “Not a bad way to spend Halloween night.”

“I think it’s one of my best ones, actually,” Teddy said, softer as though the mood dictated a quieter tone.

Billy copied it. “It’s my favorite so far.” Then, after some convincing, added, “I got to spend it with you after all.”

Despite his best efforts, Billy knew his spine went stiff as he waited for a reply, whatever it may be. It embarrassed him to feel this way, the way he had felt prior to dating Teddy where every little touch and smile made him go gaga all over again.

Who was he kidding? He still felt that way. Billy mentally rolled his eyes at himself.

The response came gradually, first with a sound that might have been a short-lived chuckle from Teddy. Then, the blonde scooted closer and draped an arm around Billy’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we got to spend it together,” Teddy said, his voice much closer and thus more effective if Billy’s heart and stomach had anything to say about it.

Billy leaned into the welcomed embrace, marveling at how romantic the moment was. His body stretched against Teddy’s side, from knee to shoulder, and if he listened beneath the wail of the city beyond the windows, he could hear Teddy’s heartbeat. Everything reeked of “the right time” and Billy’s gut told him if he acted now, his hard work would not have gone to waste after all.

Now, if Billy would just tilt his head, just enough to graze Teddy’s jaw, it would be set.

But then cold-hard reality of how easily he could achieve his goal backfired on him and Billy’s head went taut, refusing to look away from the jack-o-lanterns, and before he processed doing it he let slip, “Last Halloween I stayed up studying for a test that wasn’t until the following Monday. Pretty lame, huh?”

_No, idiot!_

Billy almost willed the couch to come to life and gobble him up whole. Or maybe manifest a cement wall to clunk his forehead against.

“Really?” Teddy asked. “I don’t think that’s very lame. It was on a school night anyway and not many people like to do parties then.”

Billy settled to bury himself deeper in the crook of Teddy’s arm, much better than a cement wall. “Did you go to a party?” he asked.

There was a pause. “Um, yeah.”

“Uh-huh. Studying sounds much better.”

“No,” Teddy was quick to add, and Billy thought he could hear the gears in his head working. “It…I mean, I actually didn’t have a good time.”

He felt the mood shift like a chill passing through. Billy worked his lower lip before submitting to temptation, asking, “Did…something bad happen at the party?”

“No. It was actually great. That is,” Teddy went quiet again in a way that Billy knew meant he was picking his words carefully. The fact that the words didn’t flow smoothly out of the blonde was enough to turn Billy’s insides inside out.

“I acted like I should have, like a guy having a great time,” Teddy tried after a moment. “There were a lot of people from our school there. Everyone was laughing…drinking, too. It was loud. Girls dressed up in way too little clothing and, well, it wasn’t really a setting I liked.”

Billy almost took in a deep breath to calm the flurry of questions and emotions that came at him. He rubbed his hands together, wishing they had something to do. “Was it Greg?” he asked, as carefully as he could.

“What?”

Daring, Billy lifted his head to watch Teddy’s profile. “That’s the guy, right? The one you told me about. Did you go because he was going?”

He saw Teddy’s lip quirk in what looked to be a sarcastic kind of smile. “Yeah,” Teddy said. “I went because he told me to.”

“He didn’t ask,” Billy murmured.

“I don’t think Greg ever asked.”

Billy didn’t know what line to supply Teddy that wouldn’t come across as trite or stupid. He decided to clamp down on his tongue and nestle his head on Teddy’s chest, one arm wrapping around his broader waist. It wasn’t much but he poured every bit of himself into the act.

Almost immediately, he felt Teddy give his shoulder a squeeze.

“I didn’t just go. I  _did._ I did a lot of things for Greg,” Teddy went on, his grip tightening. “Some things I’m not proud of.”

Billy wanted to know what those things where, what crazy antics a popular guy like Greg made him do for the sake of their ‘friendship’. Teddy didn’t say more about it though so Billy took what had been given and held on just a bit tighter, aching to tell Greg just what a fantastic person he had lost. And maybe to shove his face.

“Sorry,” Teddy said. “I didn’t mean—“

“Don’t be,” Billy interrupted, tilting his face to catch Teddy’s gaze. “You don’t have to tell me everything. I get it. But you could. Whenever you need to, that is. But…I’m glad you’re having a better Halloween this year.”

“I’m having a better everything since I met you,” Teddy said.

Billy felt a rush of red overcome him and by the look Teddy made, he figured the words had escaped the shape-shifter before he had deemed it appropriate to say them (or not).

“I am too,” Billy admitted, lips slanting up.

The moment he saw Teddy smile back, his heart knew before his brain did that they would end up kissing, both leaning in until their lips meshed and heads adjusted to the best angle. Billy sighed inside, again and again, tracing one hand up to find the strength of Teddy’s neck. He pushed his thumb around, searching for tension to eradicate, and earned a low moan in response.

They chuckled into the kiss and Billy planted a set of quick kisses along the length of Teddy’s lips. Teddy met and returned each one, his own hands splaying across Billy’s lower back.

And then he sighed Billy’s name and Billy lunged.

Teddy laughed, the sound swallowed up by the hungry kiss Billy dropped on him. “Billy,” he said, grinning around the shower of kisses.

“Mm, that’s me,” Billy said and didn’t stop assaulting Teddy’s mouth even as his body anchored over Teddy’s sitting one, a knee on either side of the blonde’s hips.

Teddy seemed insistent on talking through each kiss. “But,” kiss, “what about,” a longer kiss, “your brothers?”

Billy’s response was to catch Teddy’s tongue and suck on it. If he paired it with a slight roll of his hips, who could blame him for that either. Billy’s hands found purchase on Teddy’s shoulder and hair, his fingers hungry to run and drag across the light strands and probably making a mess of it all.

Whatever protests had been brewing in Teddy must have died because Billy felt his boyfriend’s hands squeezing down his sides, tips of his fingers seemingly anxious but reluctant to explore more.

To remedy that, Billy kissed Teddy’s jaw and said, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“Really?”

Billy wiggled just enough so one of Teddy’s hands rested over the curve of his rear end. “Do you have to ask that?”

The hand smoothed over his backside and then gave the squeeze Billy had been dreaming of.

“No,” Teddy said.

“Good.” Billy grinned and pulled Teddy back in for a kiss.

This time he felt Teddy’s response, though it came in sweet intervals. His large hands appeared to like stretching over a piece of Billy’s body before giving it a squeeze or a rub. Then they’d mold over the same area as if apologizing if said squeeze or rub had been too hard, to which Billy provided a soft sound of his own (unconsciously) to assure all was beyond well. And to do it again.

For all his meticulous imaginations on the matter, the experience was a muddled mess of pressure, moist lips, and stifled noises. Teddy’s hands wrecked havoc on Billy’s brain function, sending him into a dizzy state he didn’t want to breach any time soon.

He processed bits here and there but was mostly absorbed in Teddy’s breathing, which was either shared in a kiss or coming in puffs against Billy’s neck. At one point, Billy had enough sense to feel his back press against the couch and then Teddy’s body draping over his own, cozying up between Billy’s thighs.

There, the session went down a notch, only their lips and hands engaging in most of the work. As quiet as it was, Billy felt like both their pulses were as powerful as thunder. His hands loved grazing down Teddy’s back and hips, liked working on the landscape of muscle that had Teddy purring and groaning above him.

Teddy’s hands were less active overall, though his fingers had plenty to do. They stroked circles on Billy’s cheeks or outlined his facial features as his lips continued to merge with Billy’s. The kisses were a quiet flame compared to the blaze that had exploded between them just moments earlier, though no less effective. Their tongues briefly bumped, sometimes greeting one another every few moments, other times holding a long kiss for them to play.

Billy’s hips moved less now, enjoying the slight weight that came when they nudged their hips this way or that. A couple of times he squeezed his calves against Teddy’s legs, demanding him perfectly still so he could provide a little more oomph with a sway of his pelvis.

After the second time Billy did that, Teddy moaned and leaned back enough so their lips hung centimeters from each other.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that,” Teddy chuckled.

Billy looped his arms around the other’s neck and hummed. “I think that only happens to old people,” he said.

“Your brothers are in the other room still,” Teddy reminded, though he made no move to lift off Billy’s body.

“So is all their unguarded candy.”

Teddy snickered and unable to ward off the contagious sound, Billy fell into a small fit of the giggles. Who else but Teddy could be so incredibly arousing and then have Billy feeling tickled all over the next moment.

“So,” Billy said once they had settled down enough, “does that mean I can expect more, ah…”

“Making out?”

“Yeah, that.”

“I’m certainly not going to vote against it if that’s what you mean,” Teddy said.

“Me neither.”

“My mother’s out tomorrow for half the day. I’m sure she won’t mind if I have company,” Teddy offered.

Billy caught on halfway through the statement, knowing he couldn’t get any redder but feeling it all the same. “I don’t think she intends for her son’s company to be getting it on over her couch.”

“I have a bed too.”

“Oh.” Billy cleared his throat.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Billy said back around a puppy-love-stricken smile. “Maybe next Halloween we can defile the couch.”

Teddy dropped his head onto Billy’s chest, drowning the laugh that would have probably have awakened the Kaplan siblings. “You know what would make it even better?” Teddy managed to say.

“Yes. If we dressed up.”

Teddy’s head rose and Billy swore his boyfriend could spot flashes of Billy’s less-than-clean implications.

“Costumes, huh?” Teddy clarified. “Does that mean we get treats instead of tricks?”

Billy nodded and danced his fingers down Teddy’s back. “It  _is_  Halloween. Both might happen.”

“Deal,” Teddy said, solidifying the pact with a chaste kiss. “Happy Halloween, Billy.”

“Happy Halloween, Teddy.”

**-X-**


End file.
